A Friend of A Friend
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean's had the worst break up in his life, and in an attempt to help him find love again, his best friend Gabriel tries to set him up with his own friend Castiel. Could Gabriel have just found Dean 'The One? Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. Dean's had the worst break up in his life, and in an attempt to help him find love again, his best friend Gabriel tries to set him up with his own friend Castiel. Could Gabriel have just found Dean 'The One'? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **For, _Forbidden-Lover1 _you're awesome! Hope you enjoy this, honey! Hope you other readers all enjoy it too! BRING ON THE DESTIEL!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Friend of A Friend<strong>

**Chapter One**

"You need to learn to trust someone again, Dean." Gabriel said softly as he sat by his broken friend's side, "I understand that it's probably the hardest thing you'll have to do in your life, but you need to do it. If anyone deserves to be happy, buddy, it's you."

Dean wiped his eyes and shook his head, not surprised when Gabriel gripped his arms and cupped his face, drawing it up so their eyes met. Dean did deserve to be happy. He'd spent most of his teen years being hurt and upset by people he really admired and really liked, and Gabriel was fucking sick of it, if he was quite frank.

"Dean, you look after your nine month old brother and have done every day since he was born. You're desperately trying to find work, you're so talented it's unbelievable," Gabriel said, "And you have the biggest fucking heart in the world, okay?"

Dean was eighteen, Gabriel was nineteen just turned. They'd been friends since they started high school together. They could tell each other anything and everything, and had both been there for each other when they'd realised they were gay. It had been frightening for them, but the people around them were so supportive that they knew they hadn't to be worried or scared about it.

"Listen, things will get better, I swear." Gabriel promised, "You have to get stronger, Dean. Someone is out there for you, and they'll love you so much. I promise, you will find someone. I mean, I never believed I'd find anyone, and I've got Crowley."

Crowley was Gabriel's twenty-four year old boyfriend. And the two were incredible happy together, it had to be said. They were so close and so in love that sometimes it made Dean feel sick, but Gabriel did his best to ensure the lovey-dovey behaviour was toned down around Dean because of what he'd just gone through. Gabriel accepted Dean into a hug, rubbing his friend's back and stroking the back of his hair gently.

"I'm gonna drive you home, okay? I bet your mom's worrying." He said with a soft smile, "C'mon."

* * *

><p>"Dean?"<p>

Dean sighed and closed his eyes as Mary hurried from the kitchen, fussing over him while trying to balance little Sam in her arms, who was blinking at Dean tearfully. Dean knew Mary was having one of her moments and he needed to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I was longer than I thought." He said softly, "I'm here now, I'm here."

He took Sam from her and pressed a tender kiss to the baby's head, while he snuffled and buried his face in his big brother's neck. Dean took his mother's hand and went to the kitchen with her, gently guiding her to the stove where she was cooking.

"It's dinner time, Mom." He said softly, Mary turning around and fussing over him again.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you been crying?"

"It's dinner time, sweetheart." Dean said again, Mary turning her attention to the stove.

Mary was a great worrier, and sometimes it got out of hand, so Dean and his dad, John, had developed a way to calm her when she started to get distressed. She hadn't been well in Dean's younger years and as John had pointed out that she'd neglected her son, she'd sort of broken down and become a panicky, obsessive mother. She just cared. And Dean was so grateful after what he'd been through in his life. He held onto Sam and headed to the living room, watching his father sigh wearily as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"You okay, son?" He asked, taking Dean's hand and stroking it softly.

Dean nodded softly and sat on the couch, rocking Sam in his arms. He looked down at the little boy who beamed up at him and held onto his finger, and he fell in love all over again as he did every day. He remembered Sam being born, how he'd had to deliver him on the kitchen floor because there was no way they'd get to the hospital in time. Mary had been in so much pain, so much discomfort that Dean couldn't bring himself to make her stand and go to the car. Sam had come so quickly that they didn't have time to think, and he'd had to follow instructions from a 911 operator to deliver Sam.

This was the boy he'd helped to bring into the world, and Dean was so, so proud of that. Sam was his saving grace. His parents were his saving grace as his godfather, Bobby Singer was. His friends were too. He was so lucky to have these people around him, and he knew that he could count on all of them. Sam was his ray of sunshine, and the little boy was kicking gently as Dean blew little raspberries into his neck. Sam could only partially say one word, and he squealed it into the room as Dean peppered his face with kisses.

"Dee!"

His first and only word was an attempt at Dean's name. God, did that make Dean feel happy.

"Atta boy, Sammy!" Dean breathed, "Good job, buddy!"

John smiled at his sons and walked over to them, kissing Sam's head and then Dean's before going to help Mary with the dinner. Dean sat Sam on the floor, joining him and grabbing some toys from the box and placing them on the floor. Sam crawled over to him and picked up a shaker, putting it in his mouth and curling up to Dean who held him and kissed him like a brother should, before sighing and lifting him closer.

"What am I gonna do, Sammy?"

* * *

><p>Dean had decided that it was time to stop being a technophobe when he found out his school friends were moving to college elsewhere and had decided to let his good friend Anna teach him how to use Facebook. And as he logged on he found a new friend request…Castiel Novak. He'd never heard that name before, and he checked out the mutual friends to be Crowley and Gabriel. So, he texted Gabriel to find out who it was.<p>

Gabriel admitted that he'd told Castiel about Dean and that Castiel wanted to get to know him. Apparently, Castiel thought Dean was attractive too. But Gabriel sometimes exaggerated things so maybe Castiel just wanted to get to know him. Dean added him anyway. No harm in talking, right?

Maybe this could be a start on the road to learning to trust again.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
